Pterosaurs
Pterosaur In the film, when Buck, Crash and Eddie are riding a Harpactognathus to save Sid, they are chased by another type of pterosaur, Pterodactylus. They shake them off first by attacking them with explosive fruit, then by flying them into Lava falls. They are not seen again. Appearance The pterosaurs are mostly blue colored with their wings being lighter than their actual bodies. They also have red-orange markings striped along their heads that are mirrored the same way onto their backs as well. In addition, they have a broad wingspan with arms havinga single claw on each, a stubbed short tail and feet that have claws to catch their prey. they also have a long narrow beak with severally multiple sharp teeth inside the mouth (around 68 teeth). Their eyes are red and the outer eye illuminates yellow in shadowed areas; when it's not in a shadowed place it's a paler color. Biography Uno Pterosauro è visto a metà film, dove cattura al volo un Archaeopteryx gettato da Sid in un dirupo. Uno stormo di pterosauri affamati si trova appollaiato sul lato della scogliera vicino alle cascate di lava, desiderando ardentemente qualcosa da mangiare. Dopo un po 'di tempo, il famigerato gregge nota un altro pterosauro; un Harpactognathus che vola vicino alle cascate. man mano che lo pterodattilo si alza in volo, si tratta, con chiarezza, alcune creature che cavalcano dietro di esso, quindi si rivolge ai fratelli che decollano con gli altri che prevedono in anticipo per un pasto. volando in alto sopra la loro preda, tu tuffano tutti in una formazione di linea e partecipano ad attaccare la creatura. Pochi pterosauri riescono quasi a catturarne uno; "prima che gli altri siano presenti tendere un'imboscata, la donnola che guida bruscamente dirige il pterodattilo" The pterosaurs chase the gang through the canyon, fixed on their prey, the pack of pterodactylus are determined to get their meal without a fight. Luckily the possums find ahead a patch of plants on the sidewall of the canyon with fruit that buck uses as a stink bomb; the two grab in flight some of the fruit. arranging themselves, they launch one at the leading pterosaur, taking only a single shot to knock it out of the sky. With one fallen, they others behind don't mind and move on without hesitating. Through more of the canyon, they come across a herd of brachiosaurus's feeding on plants. Both pterodactylus and harpactognathus swiftly move through and under the large dinosaurs while two of the pterosaurs are taken out by the assault of fruit fired in the process. Finally passing the dinosaurs unharmed: the possums Crash and Eddie erratically shoot more of the ammo at the attackers, taking out two more in a row without missing. however the next pterosaur they fired at dodges the shot. Heading towards into another part of the canyon with towering rock formations, they twist and turn while the two possums keep on trying to take down their target with continuous difficulty as the pterosaur carefully avoids their shots, depleting their ammo. With only one fruit left, the brothers wait for a clear shot at the one they were aiming at before. Briefly thereafter it charges, boldly soaring rapidly towards the two possums. At the last second they attack it, firing their last fruit directly into it's beak as it screeches, causing the unlucky flying reptile to blow up; bugging out it's eyes and cheeks and nearly immobilizing it with only a portion of it's wings capable of moving. Confused with shock, the over-inflated balloon-like pterodactylus awkwardly tries to fly, flailing its useless tiny wings as the other remaining surviving pterosaurs glide under it. Out of the canyon and back at falls the remaining four pterodactylus extend on chasing after their prey, just as the gang of mammals thought they were safe, one of the pterosaurs that stayed behind surprises them from in front while they were distracted and knocks out roger the harpactogathus out. Careening downward, buck the weasal manages to wake up the pterodactyl in time by CPR and steers him upward in front of the falls. The remaining four pterosaurs perish, not making the steep turn and flying straight into the lava. Trivia *Their design are mostly based on both the Queatzalcoatlus and Pterodactylus. Both may differ in size but both look similar to what's seen in the movie. *For the Pterosaurs; The squawking, scary-sound they make actually was from the many sounds of a pig squealing. Gallery Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:In Dino World Category:Characters Category:Flying reptiles